Budokai Royale 3: Ultimate warriors
Budokai Royale 3: Ultimate warriors is the sixty-sixth chapter of the Dragon Ball Multiverse series, continuing the intense battle between good and evil. Plot While the riot in the arena continues, in the apartment of Universe 5, , holding a Dragon Ball in his hand decides not to intervene with the invasion and decides to wait another two hours. Meanwhile, an injured of Universe 18 stands up from the ground and confronts of Universe 13 while Nappa holds of Universe 18's body to the ground with his foot, with the latter holding onto the Saiyan by clutching Nappa's leg. Then of Universe 16 intervenes and saves the two women by cutting Nappa's leg off his body, with Nappa screaming and Gohan attending to the wounded Videl. She thanks him with a kiss, much to Gohan's embarrassment. Nappa then grabs Bra and takes her hostage, demanding senzu beans, making Gohan angry. In the arena, of Universe 1 telepathically connects to of Universe 4 and asks him to stop of Universe 11's attack, since the Grand Supreme Kai is aware that Buu is observing everything within the arena, but the Majin refuses, stating that the invasion is too entertaining. of Universe 1, recovering from his wounds, goes to assist and of Universe 1 in their battle against of Universe 8, hitting the Frost Demon with a blow of telekinesis, freeing the other Kais that were crushed on the ground. Through a flashback, it is shown that of Universe 17 generated three more Cell Jr. at maximum power to assist him and sent two off to hold off Universe 18 while he takes care of Universe 16; however, the fifth Cell Jr. and the last of the group was ordered to take on the weaker opponents by Cell. of Universe 9 manages to block the attack of the Cell Jr., which immediately targets of Universe 9, headbutting her. Then, by Babidi's orders, the Cell Jr., attempts to kill of Universe 9 by firing a ki' blast at him, but of Universe 9 blocks the attack by shielding the deity with his shell made of Katchin. The Cell Jr. then kicks Krillin and prepares to destroy the entire apartment. Then Videl, angry, unleashes her maximum Kaio-Ken and punches the Bio-Android, throwing him away, then, as the Cell Jr. bounces off the wall, she sweeps him in the air with her knee, hitting him again and throwing him to the ground. Cell Jr. immediately resumes, to which Tien and take the opportunity to simultaneously hit Cell Jr. with multiple blows, allowing Videl to crush his head with her fists, killing him. Soon after, Videl begins experiencing intense pain from the side effects from using a high level of Kaio-Ken, and Yamcha makes her lie down, while Old Kai reiterates that she should have allowed him to unleash her potential through the ritual, to which Videl angrily replies she would never accept his condition. When of Universe 13 asks what were the conditions, Yamcha implies it was something perverse. Meanwhile, Old Kai thinks that during the fight, he managed to put a block in the mind of Raditz and has several hours to set it up. Meanwhile, of Universe 16 attacks of Universe 14, but the Android retaliates with a slap, forcing Videl to try and attack him with a metal bar. #17 blocks all the hits with a single finger and sends the metal bar away and hits Dore of Universe 8 in the back of the head. Dore retaliates with a counter attack, which hits both #17 and Videl while the Androids holds Videl by the neck. Android 17 gets angry with Dore, but of Universe 16 kills Dore and delivers a heavy blow to the Android's stomach, and after a series of punches, kills #17 by delivering a huge blow to Android 17's skull, killing him instantly. Piccolo then goes to treat Videl by giving her a senzu bean and gives her new clothes to replace her damaged ones, an outfit identical to his own. Meanwhile, of Universe 18 defeats Neiz. The three Supreme Kais are able to nail Ginyu to the ground with telekinesis, but Ginyu performs the Body Change technique to steal the body of , brutally injuring himself and then stealing the body of Shin, leaving Shin to die in North Supreme Kai's body. As Ginyu attempts to injure himself again and to steal the body of West Supreme Kai, North Supreme Kai in 's body attacks Ginyu, allowing the female deity to avoid the attack; however, the Body Change technique deviates and hits West Supreme Kai, then West Supreme Kai dies in Shin's body. As Ginyu once again attempts to injure himself, North Supreme Kai uses his tail and impales Ginyu, supposedly killing him, but Ginyu stole the body of an unnamed soldier just before being killed by North Supreme Kai. Ginyu uses the body change on North Supreme Kai, killing North Supreme Kai in the soldier's body by cutting him in two with his tail. Cell of Universe 17 manages to defeat of Universe 19 and proceeds to hold of Universe 19 by her armor. With little-to-no energy left, Phipsil can no longer fight back and Cell stretches his tail out and injects his tail into Phipsils neck and proceeds to absorb her.